Year One of the Snake
by Kaoz
Summary: I remember the day I got my letter as if it had just been yesterday. I don't think anyone ever forgets the day their letter arrived especially those like me, muggles.
1. Prologue

_If you've managed to open this book and are reading I must congratulate you on finding my hiding place. You must be a very bright witch or wizard to have gotten past the spells I set to keep these memories private._

_Whether you've searched for this book because you know who I am or you're one of my descendants matters not. Either way you've heard stories, fairytales, about what I've done and why. Most witches and wizards would take what they've heard and leave it at that but there are few who seek the truth and even less who pursue it._

_After much nagging from my beloved husband I've decided he is right and I should set down __my_ version of what happened in that long fought war against You Know Who.

_Sit back, get comfortable and be prepared, for what you will read is not what you imagine it is._

**____________________**

**_AN: below is a list of my characters._**

Stahna VanPreza – Muggle born attending Hogwarts. Ends up in Slytherin house by her own choice.

Brwyn – Stahna's owl.

Avyna Bardo – witch in Ravenclaw befriends SVP.

Sandy brown hair / blue green eyes /

Cynan Forsyth – witch in Hufflepuff befriends SVP.

Reddish brown hair / gray green eyes /

Gyanda Colin – witch in Ravenclaw befriends SVP.

Curly red blond hair / green eyes /

Bromious Rawling – wizard in Gryffindor befriends SVP friends with Phobos

Black hair / blue eyes /

Iomar Haroll – wizard in Ravenclaw befriends SVP friends with Gyanda and Avyna.

Blond hair / hazel eyes /

Phobos Stratton – wizard in Gryffindor befriends SVP friends with Bromious and Iomar.

Black hair / blue green eyes /

Oliver Wood – Capt. of the Gryffindor Quiditch team befriends Sthana.

Brown hair / green eyes /

Kuno Stavaz (Krum) – cousin of Krum's who asked Stahna to the dance.

Black hair / gray eyes /

Riva – Forest spirit that teaches Stahna.

Galena VanPreza – Stahna's Mom.

Aníbal VanPreza – Stahna's Dad.

Japheth VanPreza – Stahna's older brother.


	2. My Letter

**My Letter**

_I remember the day I got my letter as if it had just been yesterday. I don't think anyone ever forgets the day their letter arrived especially those like me, muggles. _

_Both my parents are non-magic people, which was all the more confusing when my letter arrived in the hand of a ministry representative. Neither of my parents believed what the official said, they thought it was all some prank the other pilots had cooked up for my Papá's birthday. Somewhere deep down I knew it was true because there were things I did, things nobody else could do and sometimes I even saw- well I thought I'd see fairies… _

_You'll understand that all of this seemed too weird by far to be real and I was eleven or going to be so I couldn't very well tell Mamá I was seeing things. Even I knew that would be too much for them considering Papá's job. But seeing the official there and holding the letter from Hogwarts in my hands flooded my entire being with relief. _

_I wasn't alone anymore; I wasn't crazy and most of all I certainly wasn't a freak or at least not the only one. There was a whole school full of them! _

_I wasn't alone anymore._

_"I've seen fairies." _

_It was like a thunderclap had startled them all into silence and I wished I hadn't said anything at all. My parents were looking at me as if they had never seen me before. They had these slack jawed, wide eyed expressions on their faces but the ministry official smiled. He leaned forward in his seat setting down the coffee cup Mamá had given him and he winked. _

_He winked at me._

_Well, that was just- I'm not sure how I felt, relieved, surprised, confused but after that everything just fell into place and we were off to get my school supplies. It was a lucky thing Papá was stationed in England at the time. The ministry official said it wouldn't have been much trouble to reach us had we been somewhere else but it was convenient timing. _

_Once Papá got over the shock of my going off to school instead of staying on at the base like most of the other kids he tried to spend more time with us at home. It was nice, spending the weekends together off the base and just traveling the countryside. We camped out a couple of times that summer; we even found a nice lakeside cabin once._

_Like everything, summer ended, my birthday passed with tons of gifts and a huge party which was kinda like a going away party as well. That weekend, the one right before I had to board the train to school we went to get my school supplies. There was a whole list of things we were going to need and not one of us had any idea what they were but the ministry official arrived again and led us to a pub. A raggedy looking place, kinda spooky and cool at the same time. Everyone in there wore the same pointed hats or robes…_

---

"Aníbal." Galena clutched at her husbands arm, dark eyes going wide at the sight of so many witches and wizards. She was uncomfortable with the stares directed at her; not at all sure they were doing the right thing sending their little girl away to learn how to become a witch.

A witch!

Galena closed her eyes and again tried to tell herself this wasn't all that strange. Witches existed, there were plenty of references to them throughout history and she wasn't as closed minded as most.

_'Witches were also burned at the stake.'_

"Dios mio." Galena muttered as the Ministry official led them through the pub.

Stahna was wide eyed as well. She was in awe of all the faces, old and craggy, young and fresh- interesting faces, all of them. And they all wore the robes. Long flowing robes in different colors and shades, some nicer than most. They wore different types of hats; pointed cones like the ones in movies except without the stars and shiny designs. Others wore something resembling top hats and the women- Stahna smiled at an older witch with gray hair. Her hat was something like a bird house, decorated with flowers and ribbons.

"Wow." Stahna breathed in delight as a small colorful bird popped out and started to sing. The old witch smiled, completely changing the rough aspect of her features. Stahna smiled in return following her parents out of the **Leaky Cauldron.**

"Estas bien, amor." Aníbal patted his wife's arm in assurance. He didn't miss a step as they walked past the strange people in the pub. He didn't show his own doubts as to what they were doing, allowing Stahna to go off to school. A school for witches and wizards.

Aníbal shook his dark head and wondered if it weren't all just some dream. Maybe his plane had crashed somewhere over the ocean and he was hallucinating…

His thoughts were derailed as the bricks in front of them scraped against each other stacking in different order until there was an arch where there had been a solid wall.

"Cool!" Stahna exclaimed earning another wink from the Ministry official.

"Welcome to **Diagon Alley_._**"


	3. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

_Walking through Diagon Alley was an experience completely set apart from anything else in the wizarding world. There were women and men wearing robes, they had the pointed hats others looked like the actor who played Merlin in the movie 'Excalibur' and there were warlocks! I'd never seen anything like it, not in real life. My parents were shocked though Papá hid it much better than Mamá. She kept clutching at his arm, I should've known then…_

_It's difficult, when you're so young to see what the adults around you are feeling or thinking. When all this happened it was overwhelming. It was like a beautiful, wonderful, amazing dream! I was afraid it would all go away, afraid to take my eyes off anything because it could vanish, all of it, like it never was and I wanted it to be, to be real so badly._

_Thinking back on that day I realize we were calling attention to ourselves, or Papá was because of his uniform. He was in his white uniform, hat and all walking straight, shoulders back with Mamá on his arm and holding my hand. Obviously, we weren't blending in, something Mamá noticed right away and pointed out to Papá. I didn't know about pureblood wizards or their beliefs then, I didn't know a lot of things but I learned quickly. I learned and adapted, the way I had been taught to do my entire life up until then._

----

"This is where you will find everything you need for school." The Ministry official said as he led the way through **Diagon Alley**. "First we'll go on over to **Gringots**, that's the wizarding bank. We've already opened an account in your names but there are some formalities yet to be fulfilled."

"A bank?" Aníbal questioned. His tone, bearing and expression were respectful, almost as if her were speaking to one of his superiors on base.

"Yes. You'll need to change some ₤'s before you go purchase Stahna's supplies. You'll find the rates rather fair…"

Stahna tuned out the adults, her dark eyes taking everything in, from the witches and wizards in the street to the shop windows and store fronts. It was like a movie, or even a dream. She was afraid it would all go away, that she'd wake up and find the same four walls staring back at her.

There were so many people and then Stahna became aware of the stares… _They_ were being stared at.

_'I wonder why they're looking at us?'_ but glancing at her parents Stahna, who barely noticed her Dad's uniform, realized that maybe the witches and wizards had a reason to stare. But hadn't they seen an AirForce pilot before? Surely the wizarding world had something like that; every country had some sort of military.

Didn't they?

Galena froze on the threshold of **Gringots**. Her eyes wide as silver dollars and mouth slack. Aníbal couldn't believe what he was seeing either but he pulled his wife along without missing a step.

"Shocking, I know." The ministry official nodded. "I should've warned you about the goblins. Their aspect may not be… well, they're very good with money and **Gringots** is the safest place to put it… or anything of value."

"I can believe that." Aníbal replied. He wouldn't want to break in there or have to deal with creatures that looked like they could take a pound of flesh with just one swipe of their hands.

"This is so cool, Dad," Stahna gushed at his side. He glanced at his daughter just a little confused by her reaction but she was grinning. He realized that to her this was almost like an adventure, as if she were walking though a movie set and Aníbal knew how much his little girl loved movies. Anything with magic, fairies, ghosts, mummies, monsters- she loved all of it. All the supernatural and fairy tales…

----

"This is a book store?" Galena eyed the store front warily. **Flourish & Blots** read the sign over their heads. Her eyes skipped over the people bustling in and out the narrow door. She had to pull Stahna back knowing how much her daughter loved to read. Galena hadn't protested Stahna's predilection for fantasy books because she wanted her daughter to read but this-.

"Aníbal, esto no esta bien." Galena protested, eyeing her husband with concern.

"Mamá…" Stahna whined with a little stomp of her foot. She was anxious to go in, to see what books they had, to find some amazing story hidden away in a corner. A book waiting just for her…

"Galena," Aníbal sighed knowing exactly what his wife was thinking. "Vamos." He led them both inside careful to keep Stahna's hand in his and focused on what they were picking up. "School books, Stahna." He warned his pouting child.

"Papí…" she whined turning her doe eyes on full blast but he shook his head. "Mamá-."

"No, Stahna." Galena cut in before their daughter had a chance to make her argument. Once that happened Aníbal found it difficult to say no. Galena always grew frustrated with their exchanges but Aníbal said it was good for Stahna. That she needed to learn the art of debate and if she could convince him of her point then all the better.

Stahna kept quiet but her sullen silence couldn't last long when there was so much to see.

----

"I get a pet!" Stahna exclaimed in delight as they entered the shop. She didn't wait for her parents as she hurried through the shop looking at all the animals. Her parents were at the counter arguing whether they should buy her a pet or not but it was on her list. Of course it was not a necessary item but Stahna _really_ wanted a pet of her own.

"Ya tienen un animal." Galena argued. "Esta Barrabas-."

"Es un perro." Aníbal stated. "Yo no veo perros aqui-."

"Pero hay gatos." Galena frowned. "Mira ese, y este otro. Por aqui an de tener un perro tambien. Aníbal, no necesitamos otro."

"This one." Stahna popped up at their side startling her Mother.

"Stahna!" Galena cried out taking a step away from the owl perched on her daughters shoulder.

"Isn't she beautiful, Papí?"

"Uhmm.." Aníbal glanced at his wife then at his daughter who didn't seem at all afraid of stroking the snowy feathers.

"An owl?" Galena was aghast. Her dark eyes glared at Aníbal who shrugged.

"Her name is Brwyn." Stahna said in a soft cooing tone.

----

"Stahna, deja esa jaula." Galena ordered in frustration. With tremendous effort on her part, Stahna resisted the urge to open the cage and let Brwyn ride on her shoulder. It wasn't easy to get loose of her Mother's hand either and Papá had his arms full with her books and quills.

"This is the last item on your list, Stahna." Aníbal sighed with relief. Both parents looked at the dusty store front barely able to see into the building through the dirt.

"A wand." Galena muttered but it was a required item on the list. She had no say in the matter though all of it felt… it was just a little much for her.

Stahna was a witch.

Or at least she'd learn to become one.

A witch.

Stahna held the door open for her Father to step through while Galena tried not to gawk at the interior. If she'd thought the window was dirty the inside could do with more than just a spring cleaning.

"This place is in major violation." Aníbal stated taking in the dusty shelves full of unmarked boxes. He stamped a foot on the wooden floorboards immediately wishing he hadn't as a cloud of dust rose around his shins.

"Vamonos." Galena ordered turning to the door thinking there was nothing that important they had to be smothered to death by dust.

"Welcome."

Galena contained in the shriek as she gasped a breath at the unexpected voice. She whirled around, dark eyes darting all over the store looking for the source. Both parents found the snowy haired man smiling at Stahna.

"I'm Stahna VanPreza." She held out her hand which seemed to amuse the old man. "I'm supposed to get a wand." She looked around, her brow furrowing looking around while absently shaking hands. "But I don't see any."

"I am Olivander. And you've come to the right establishment." He turned disappearing through a pair of shelves. "First years always come to me." his voice floated out to them as did the sounds of boxes being moved about and then he reappeared. "Try this one."

The box he held in his hand was so dusty its original color was difficult to guess. The wrapping paper crinkled as he pulled it back to reveal a light brown wand, smooth and miraculously free of dust. Stahna took the wand from Olivander and held it. He was looking at her expectantly but she had no clue as to what he was waiting for.

"Uh, well, thank you?" Stahna hedged glancing at her Father but Olivander frowned.

"Well, give it a wave." He urged. "We won't know if this one is yours until you do."

"Oh." But Stahna didn't know what the old man was talking about. Still, she obediently waved the blond wand almost dropping it as a shelf of dusty boxes exploded. "Ah!"

"Stahna!" her parents cried in shock but it was Aníbal who dropped the parcels he was carrying and tackled his wife and daughter to the ground where he placed his body protectively over them.

"No. That one is most definitely not for you." Olivander muttered turning down another aisle of shelves.

"We are leaving!" Galena cried shoving Aníbal 's arm off. He could hear the tears in his wife's voice and was in complete agreement with her. He wasn't going to stand around while they were attacked in a shop in some alley-.

"Here we are." Olivander handed Stahna another wand where she still sat on the dusty floor.

"Get away from my daughter!" Galena yelled yanking Stahna away from the old man.

"Not another step, sir." Aníbal warned. Olivander eyed the adults with slight amusement.

"Muggles." He stated. He looked to Stahna who had managed to stand up though her Mother had not let go of her. "They do tend to have a difficult time the first year."

"I'm sorry about your shelves." Stahna apologized looking just a bit frightened but the old man wasn't at all upset about it which was confusing. She'd just blown up what had to be lots and lots of money worth of merchandise. Of course it had been an accident. She hand meant to blow up anything… Would the old man send her to jail?

"Happens all the time." Olivander said waving her concern aside.

"All the time?" Aníbal echoed, his features drawn in anger. "You have exploding shelves-."

"Actually, they aren't exploding but I suppose they could be called that." Olivander mused. "I should have warned you, though. You being muggles…" he trailed off unaware of Galena's red cheeks and glaring eyes. "Give this a try, then." He handed Stahna the next wand which she reached for but was held back by her Mother.

"She will not! Are you crazy!" Galena demanded.

"Not that I am aware of, no." Olivander replied amicably. "There will be explosions and such until we find the right wand for your daughter. It is a natural selection process for each wand is unique and exactly matched to any one child." He waited patiently as both parents tried to understand what the old man was saying but Stahna snagged the wand and barely flicked it. This time there was no explosion though a shelf was blown over by a strong gust of wind that disturbed the dust in the store. Everyone was engulfed in a mini dust storm for a few minutes but by the time the dust had settled Olivander was offering another wand.

By the time Stahna found her wand her parents looked as though they'd been through a series of natural disasters. Her Father's white uniform was completely ruined which she felt very sorry about and resolved to remedy at the first opportunity.

_'Just as soon as I learn how.'_

**Diagon Alley** was lit by gas lights and torches which Stahna felt added to the magical day she'd had so far. Aníbal was not at all impressed, rather he was worried to have to lead his wife and daughter through the dimly lit alley back the way they had come.

"Mr. VanPreza."

Aníbal jerked towards the voice wishing his hands weren't occupied and then relieved to find the Ministry Official walking towards them.

"I see you've visited **Olivander's**. He's the best wand maker-." He reached into this coat pocket and came out with a thin dark stick. "It's where I bought my wand."

"Cool." Stahna grinned and held up her own to show him.

"Very nice indeed." The Ministry Official agreed. "Well, then. If you like I can take you back to the **Leaky Cauldron**. Tomorrow is a very big day for you."


	4. Platform 9 and 34's

**Platform 9 and ¾'s**

_Once again the Ministry official came to take us to the train. All my school things were packed in the trunks. I had two, Air force issue from the commissary. Papá had got them for me along with the pack Mamá said was too big for me, which at the time she was right. I didn't care though, even if it did hit the back of my thighs whenever I walked._

_Mamá made sure I was dressed in my best, which meant she got me in a dress, those itchy stockings and black leather shoes that pinched. Over it I had my navy peacoat, another little treasure Papá had managed to get in some old store. It was two sizes too big but I wasn't about to leave it behind no matter what Mamá said. She lost this battle like she'd lost the one on my 'familiar'. She really didn't want me having a pet but Papá had argued it was on the list and therefore we had to have one and I got my owl. Not that I had given much choice…_

_I've never been much of a cat person and getting a rat just didn't seem right considering Mamá was afraid of them, a frog was just gross and most of the other animals I saw I had no idea what they were so the owl seemed a safe bet. If these were the same kinds of owls as in the regular non-magical world then I'd have a friend for life since owls have only one mate. _

_I remember going to a zoo once where they had a big gray owl on display and the zoo keeper was giving a lecture. He said the owl had bonded to him and would never take a mate which was a shame since there would be no hatchlings from her. I always thought he'd been a bit ungrateful, here was this beautiful bird completely loyal to him and he was complaining because she'd never help populate the owl species._

_Getting to London's train station wasn't difficult but had we not been lead by the ministry official we'd never have found **Platform 9 and ¾'s**. Then getting onto the platform…I mean who would've thought of something like this! It was amazing and once on the other side the noise didn't die down if anything it was louder and the steam… the huge locomotive was painted a deep red that shone as if it had just been polished. There were kids all over the place everyone in black robes like the ones in my trunk and the adults… They wore their pointed hats, robes, held wands and remembering I pulled out mine feeling the warmth of the rowan wood. It was long, almost longer than my forearm, the wood sort of swirled to the tip a deep rich earthy brown that felt warm in my fingers. That wand has saved my life more than I can count._

_My parents didn't draw attention this time, Papá decided he could do without his uniform to see me off and Mamá looked much more at ease at the station than she had at **Diagon Alley**. They both kissed me goodbye promising to write and stood on the platform waving as the train pulled away. I watched them from the window standing with the ministry official until they disappeared in the smoke. All I'd felt up until then had been excitement, I was going to school, a place were there were others like me but now I was feeling a bit scared. I was heading into the unknown, going to live in a school full of strangers and the prospect began to feel a bit less exciting as I went to find a seat._


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

_I met Hermione Granger that day as well. It was sort of an accident and we both found ourselves with something in common, our muggle parents and mudblood status. Not that my first impression of her was any better than Ron or Harry's but Hermione just has this… I don't know- a way to annoy you if you don't know her. Once you do know Hermione… that's another story all together._

-----

There were plenty of compartments to fit all the students the problem was none of them were empty and Stahna was hesitant of going into one with the older kids. Every time she stopped in a door silence would reign and more than one set of eyes would turn towards her. There was a strong feeling of having interrupted something each time so Stahna would turn and keep walking to the next one. It was embarrassing, humiliating to think she'd just walk away instead of taking the empty seats she saw.

What would Papá say?

As if the thought had conjured him into being she heard him, the warm voice saying she was the only one embarrassing herself.

The next compartment didn't have any of the older kids which was a relief. Stahna smiled going inside. One of the girls smiled back and offered her the seat beside her. Stahna took it feeling better and tuned into the conversation.

"Who's You Know Who?" Stahna asked. They all stopped talking looking at her as if I'd grown an extra head or something. Stahna didn't know it was possible at the time but that was how she learned about Voldemort. Of course at the time Stahna didn't really believe it, that was another fairy tale, a scary one, that parents could tell their kids to keep them in line. Mamá always told her and Japheth about the Llorona and the Chamuco, so this was no different. Parents weren't all that different in the wizarding world after all.

"Haven't you read anything?" the frizzy haired girl asked in a rather snotty tone.

"Tons." Stahna replied copying her tone. "A very long list, really."

One of the girls laughed.

"Can you mimic any accent?" the third asked.

"Sure." Stahna shrugged feeling a little at ease now that everyone was laughing. "I guess, if I heard it."

"I'm Cynan." The girl next to the window smiled, a chubby hand pushing back a swatch of reddish brown hair from her face. "My idiot brother calls me Cyn for short. He thinks its great fun."

"Cyn," Stahna repeated liking the way it sounded. "Its cool, you know your name means 'Chief'?"

"Really?" Cyn asked leaning towards the new girl.

"Yeah, it's a boy's name but that just makes it cooler you're a girl. And Cyn means…"

"We all know what sin means."

"Not in Hebrew you don't." Stahna replied looking at the frizzy haired girl with the snotty tone. "It's spelled different. Z-I-N." she looked Cynan again. "It means 'Wilderness' so I guess maybe your sort of wild."

Cyn leaned into her seat, a smile on her face as she took in the meaning of her name.

"I bet you don't know what my name means." The frizzy haired girl said rather smug.

"I don't know what your name is." Stahna replied.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione," Stahna waved a hand in greeting. "My name is Stahna VanPreza. Nice to meet you. And your name means travel, its also a variant of Hermes."

"Can you do mine?"

"That is so cool! How do you know that?"

"I read a lot." Stahna replied looking at Hermione. Both girls laughed and most of the trip was spent getting to know about each other.


	6. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

_I had never seen a castle, at least nothing like Hogwarts. Thinking back to that first time I realize that arriving by boat is the perfect way to awe children, give them something to dream about, something magical…_

_Walking into the castle was something else, all those paintings with talking, moving people! Well, it was just amazing and like all the first years we walked in a wonderful daze, open mouthed and gaping at it all._

_The great hall was even more amazing than I could've ever imagined with the ceiling full of floating candles. There were four huge wooden tables each the length of the hall with all the other students sitting and watching. I have to admit that I wasn't paying much attention when Prof McGonagall was giving us the welcome speech or when Dumbledore made his speech. I did watch however as everyone took their turn under the old pointed hat and got sent to their respective tables. _

_When Harry had his turn the hall went deathly silent. It seemed as though this was the most crucial moment in everyone's lives and I didn't understand. I hadn't heard about Harry yet, didn't know he was the boy who lived. Then the great roar that went up when he was sorted into Gryffindor startled me._

_My turn came too soon it seemed. I went up the stairs to the stool and gingerly sat looking up as Prof McGonagall dropped the sorting hat on my head._

It spoke!

_The sorting hat talked to me and I was shocked into dumb silence._

'Good brains, an aptitude for spells, brave I see and potions, yes. Hmm… you'd do well in any house yes indeed.'

_Brave. Me? I didn't know it then but I was already my Father's daughter however much I wanted _not_ to be the one volunteering to help others. I wanted to be smart, wanted to learn, to use my brain and not brawn. I didn't care to be brave I wanted to _know_ and_ _that was my mistake._

'I don't want to be brave. I want to be the best.'

'The best? Smart, brave wizards and witches have lived in Gryffindor-.'

'No. I _don't_ want to be brave.'

'Not brave, ey. Well then…'

"Slytherin!"

_That one moment sealed my fate, determined how the other kids would see me even before they knew me. I just didn't know what I'd asked for and the next seven years were… well, they were definitely a learning experience._

------

Stahna slid off the stool feeling the stares of the other kids as she slowly made her way to the **Slytherin** house table and found a seat. She heard the 'welcome's' and greetings from her house mates and nodded, mumbling proper responses but she couldn't help thinking about the sorting hat.

_'It let me choose.'_

Which was- well it felt wrong somehow, as though she shouldn't have been so stubborn about not being brave. She didn't want to be, she wanted nothing that would lead her down the path her Father had chosen. The hero path. Stahna would rather work her brain until she was as close to a genius as she could get and being a witch that wouldn't be so hard now… could it?

Suddenly there were trays of food on the table and she gasped pulling her hands and arms off the top. Beside her no one noticed, the kids were all busy eating to pay her any attention. Stahna served herself, taking a little of everything, just enough to taste but she found the food…normal. She'd been expecting to eat 'newts eyes' or 'snake eggs' or other weird stuff like that. It was a wizarding school after all, there were witches and wizards about but Stahna was starting to see it wasn't at all like she'd thought it might be.

Dinner was over a long time after Stahna had eaten her fill. She'd sat and watched the kids around her, hearing their laughter and feeling more and more like an outsider. None of the girls from the train had been sorted into her house so once again Stahna found herself alone. It was strange but she was feeling very sure of having made a mistake in her choice, it was just a feeling but her feelings were rarely if ever wrong. Before long everyone was walking out of the hall, heading towards their houses. Stahna followed everyone down into the cold damp of the castle right up to a hideous painting. It swung open and the line of students flowed in where the older kids disappeared. Only the girls were left and the blond prefect instructed them as to where their rooms were. Stahna followed the rest of the first year girls through an arch, down a hall until she found her own room. Four other girls were already inside getting ready for bed.

"Your stuff's all there." the dark girl pointed to the bed where Stahna's trunks were set at the foot.

"Thanks." Stahna eyed the green drapes over the huge bed thinking it looked like something out of a medieval fairy tale and she had the books to prove it.

------

Morning came too soon and with it breakfast in the Great Hall which wasn't easy to find. Stahna grew frustrated with her screwed sense of direction. One day in the wizarding world and she'd become useless. What would go wrong next?

Stahna entered the Great Hall to find it wasn't as full as she'd been expecting. Still, classes would start in less than an hour which wouldn't give her much time to eat if she wanted to find her first class. She took the first available seat at her house table just a little startled when a plate materialized in front of her along with a goblet.

_'Okay, that's just cool.'_


	7. Classes

**Classes**

_The first day was confusing, running about from one class to another each in different parts of the castle. I got to know my way around pretty quickly after my first detention and after a week I started paying attention to who was in my classes._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and his idiots were all in potions with me. In herbology I found Neville, Seamus, Hermione, Ron and Harry again. We were together in defense against the dark arts as were Avyna, Phobos and Gyanda. Had it not been for them I think I would have been alone my entire time at Hogwarts. Transfiguration with Prof McGonagall is where I got the idea to become an animagus. At the time I didn't know what that entailed if you weren't born one but time is everyone's teacher as long as you're willing to listen. Bromious, Cynan and Iomar where there as well, my second group of friends. _

_During the first year I didn't have much to do with Hermione apart from the bathroom episode and the troll. Oh, how I regretted being in that hallway after it was all over. However much I denied being the brave fool I sure didn't miss an opportunity to prove I was just that. It would be years later before I finally admitted I should've just let the sorting hat put me where it wanted instead of where I wanted._

_Learning to fly… I can't say how much that pleased me. I felt free up there and it was nothing like the few times Papá took me up with him. This was better, it was all me with nothing between the wind and the ground but the broom. _

_My parents wrote at least three times a month and I in turn sent them back plenty of detailed letters telling them about Hogwarts, the students, the great hall, classes and Professors. They didn't believe me, I could tell from their letters but after I sent them the pictures they didn't doubt whatever I said._

_Christmas came too soon for me that first year even though most knew I was muggle born. I'd been reading Hogwarts a History so I knew some of what happened and about Slytherin. The first inkling that I'd made a mistake in choosing my house came just before we left for the holidays._

------

The students filed in and took a seat; most of them had already paired off. Stahna was still a bit hesitant but seeing Cynan in the third row from the front she headed to the empty seat beside the chubby girl.

"I heard Prof. McGonagall takes the shape of a cat." Cyn whispered eyeing the front.

"Well, cats are supposed to be a witch's familiar." Stahna replied. She'd read that much and it was written in all the history books she'd read. Now she wondered if it wasn't all based on fact.

"Who said that?" Cyn asked turning her full attention to Stahna. "Muggles?"

"Uh-huh. It's in our history books." Stahna eyed the chubby girl curiously. "Have you ever heard of the _Salem Witch Trials_?"

Cynan shook her head, brow furrowed.

"They weren't really witches, but some of the people in the town went a bit crazy and started accusing neighbors or people they didn't like of being witches and a whole bunch of them were killed and tortured."

"Wicked…" Cynan breathed, her gray-green eyes wide.

"Today you'll be attempting to transfigure…"

Both girls turned to the front, listening as Prof. McGonagall explained their task.

----

The dungeon was dark and dank but it wasn't all that different from the Slytherin house. It was likely a scary place to find oneself alone, at night, with a thundering storm outside… but, there was none of that on Stahna's first day of potions. She sat in a darkened corner with another girl from Slytherin with pale blond hair and equally pale green eyes. They hadn't said a word to each other but that was fine with Stahna. The girl didn't inspire conversation and then the door boomed, echoing in the dank chamber. Stahna jumped in her seat but didn't make a sound much as the echo startled her.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class."

Stahna listened intently, her eyes never leaving Prof. Snape as he ranted. She didn't understand the conflicting emotions as she studied the Prof. It piqued her curiosity, even more so when his apparent dislike of Harry wasn't even veiled. She spared Harry a glance wondering what it was he'd done to upset the Prof. so much but her attention was quickly grabbed by the lesson.

----

Stahna strolled through the empty hallway, brown eyes wandering over the moldings, admiring everything. It wasn't often she got a chance to wander the castle, especially not at night though she did that anyway. Not a lot because of Mr. Filch and his stupid cat, thinking about them Stahna scowled.

"Stupid cat…" she muttered turning her face to the moonlight streaming in through the window. She paused a moment, her scowl fading as the stars twinkled above. It was so quiet there; at least it had been until…

"Hello?" Stahna whispered not sure if she really wanted to be found out. The muffled sounds became distinguishable the closer she got to the double doors at the end of the hall. "Hello?" she said louder pushing one door open. "Are you alright?"

The sniffles were the only reply but Stahna wondered how anyone crying could be alright. Crying did not mean happy…

"Umm… should I get a Professor…?" Stahna wondered half turning towards the door as she spoke.

"NO!"

The shout startled Stahna but she frowned almost immediately.

"I'm quite alright." The girl said but she didn't come out of the stall. "Really, there's no need for a Professor."

Stahna bent down eyeing the bottom of the stalls until she found the crying girls feet. It didn't help her figure out who it was considering they all wore the same uniform. The only distinguishable mark was their house crest on the shoulder of each sweater or jacket.

"Ok." Stahna said walking straight to the stall door. She leaned beside it and opened her mouth but she had no idea what to say. "What's wrong?" she asked instead.

"There's nothing the matter. I am perfectly alright." The girl repeated sounding very haughty and put out. Stahna frowned, straightening she stared at the door.

"What's your name?" she asked almost positive she knew the girl hiding in the stall. It was all in the tone of her voice.

"What- why?"

"Hermione…?" Stahna grabbed the handle of the stall but it was locked from the other side. "Is it- you are. Why are you crying? And why are you hiding in there?"

"Who- that is none of your concern." Hermione retorted.

"Hermione, would you come out? Talking to a door isn't good manners, now is it?" Stahna said trying to appeal to the girl.

Stahna noticed an eye peering at her from the crack between the door and stall. She waved a hand and a moment later the door opened. The always frizzy hair was just a bit frizzier than usual and Hermione's brown eyes were red as was her nose which she kept sniffling.

"What is it, Hermione?" Stahna asked in a soft voice.

"They all hate me." Hermione said woefully. The shine of new tears gathered in her eyes which she tried to blink away.

"Well, that's stupid." Stahna stated without thinking. It put a scowl on Hermione's face. "I meant- you're wrong. I mean, how can _everybody_ hate you?"

Hermione frowned.

"That would require effort and I doubt _everyone_ even knows your name let alone _who_ you are. So how can 'everyone' hate you?"

Hermione stared dumbly at Stahna.

"Wot?"

"I know you heard me." Stahna said pushing the door all the way open. "Effort, Hermione. It takes effort." But that didn't mean some people _didn't _expend the effort because Stahna was well aware of a few putting forth said effort.

_'Because of where I come from.'_

"Yes, well…" Hermione looked down at her feet, one hand wiping at her face again. "They don't like me. They think I'm a nightmare…"

"What idiot said that?" Stahna demanded frowning.

"Wot does it matter? They don't like me and he's right." Hermione repeated. "I don't have any friends, not really." she turned around but Stahna wouldn't let her close the door.

"That's not true." Stahna shifted her weight suddenly shy and nervous. She couldn't help feeling the same way Hermione felt, at least around the girls in her room. They barely said a word to her and all because she'd said her parents didn't live in the Wizarding world. They'd called her a mud blood but when she'd looked at them blankly Daphne had explained to her the meaning of the term in a very nasty tone.

It was only the beginning of the year and Stahna already dreaded the end of the day when she had to return to her house.

"We could be friends…?" Stahna almost whispered. So far Cynan, Avyna and Bromious didn't mind that she was a snake. They didn't treat her like a leper nor did they ignore her presence. Only three friends in all of Hogwarts… but it was a start. And now Hermione…

----

Madam Hooch eyed the first years as they placed their hands above the brooms and tried to lift them. She was keeping a careful eye on them especially after the incident with her morning class. The last thing she wanted was another child with a broken appendage; _'Were I so lucky.'_ She grumbled mentally.

"Miss VanPreza."

Stahna looked up, just a little nervous. She held onto her broom glancing at her class mates still struggling to get their brooms off the grassy field. A few had managed to get them partially floating but almost everyone else seemed to have a twitching broom beside their feet.

"Yes, Madam Hooch?" there was just a slight tremor of insecurity in her voice but she looked right at the disconcerting yellows eyes of the teacher who stood towering over her.

"Have you ever flown before?" Madam Hooch asked eyeing the small girl. She'd seen the Potter boy get his broom up before anyone else in his class and now wondered if maybe it had anything to do with the children being raised in the muggle world.

"A few times." Stahna replied though she failed to clarify it had been with her Father and _inside_ a plane.

"Good." Madam Hooch did an about face and blew her whistle again. Stahna had no idea what was so good about it and then Madam Hooch was asking her to step forward an demonstrate how to lift off while her class mates watched…

----

"What are you muttering about, H?" Stahna asked, finally closing her book and looking at the frizzy head bent over a stack of books.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up, her brow wrinkled and it was clear she was annoyed.

"Your nonstop mumbling. What?" Stahna asked lowering her voice at a stern look from Miss Pince, the librarian.

"It's nothing really." Hermione denied only to get a disbelieving look from her friend. "I can't remember where I've heard a name and I'm trying to find it."

"Whose?" Stahna asked moving the books out of her way and sliding across the bench so she sat in front of Hermione.

"Well," Hermione hedged looking around.

"H."

"Oh, it's Nicolas Flamel." Hermione sighed annoyed.

"Nicolas Flamel." Stahna repeated. Her hand absently pulled on the end of her long braid twisting the end around her finger as she said the name over and over thinking. "Hey!"

"Shush!" Hermione waved a quieting hand looking around the library and finding Miss Pince looking very put out with them.

"Oops. Hey," Stahna lowered her voice though she was grinning. Hermione sometimes couldn't help thinking Stahna liked getting into trouble.

"Wot?"

"Well, if you're going to be snippy with me, I'm not telling." Stahna teased sitting back on the bench.

"You don't know." Hermione retorted frowning. "You're just teasing again." She started closing books left and right.

"I so do and am not!" Stahna replied with a scowl. "Just to prove you wrong." She pointed. "You checked out the book before Christmas break. 'Just some light reading' you said." Stahna mimicked going so far as to make the same gestures. "I read it too. I remember Mr. Flamel has a stone that produces an elixir that extends your life." She got up ignoring Hermione's wide eyed look and grabbed her books.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"You're such a snob sometimes, H." Stahna said over her shoulder as she walked out of the library.


	8. Summer

**Summer**

_By the time first year was over I knew things would be different. I went home, which is to say I took a military flight out of Papá's England base to his new post in Italy. Summer was beautiful and full of boring non-magical things I had to do. Most of my time was spent learning math and history, muggle mathematics and history. What free time I had Papá put to use in the gym. Like my older brother before me, Papá thought it was only wise his children should know how to defend themselves so he had us boxing. I had no idea these things would help me later in life so I complained like any normal kid. After getting knocked on my ass the second time I stopped complaining and paid attention._

------

"This is better than last summer." Stahna said.

"You're still going to train." Aníbal pulled on his daughters braid, smiling.

"Papá!" Stahna protested but he only waved her along. She followed reluctantly, sticking her tongue out at her brother when she saw him smirking.

"Let's go over some basics." Aníbal began as Japheth took up a spot beside his sister facing their Father. It was the first day of their vacation-officially. The base flight hadn't been long but setting up house definitely took longer, almost a week and both kids hadn't had any time to explore the new base. Now Stahna had to spend the afternoon learning the basics and sparring with her brother.

_'What a vacation.'_ She grumbled.

------

"Stahna, por favor!" Galena called again as another Owl arrived bearing a letter. So far she'd only been questioned about the owl Stahna kept as a pet by a few of the base wives. It was an unusual to pet to keep and it drew attention and she'd asked Stahna to keep all the magic and witchcraft talk to zero. There were still doubts in her mind about sending her daughter back to that school. It just wasn't safe, not with everything that happened and the teachers- Witches and Wizards! But they still couldn't keep the students safe?

"Another one!" Stahna cried running into the kitchen. She took the letter her Mother held out and sat in the stool by the counter.

"If you want to write to each other why don't you use the regular mail service?" Galena questioned, frowning.

"Because it's slow, Mamá." Stahna glanced at her Mother as though that should have been obvious.

"Then use the internet." Galena snapped. "Your Father bought you a computer, why you cant you send e-mails?"

"Mom…" Stahna groaned as she skimmed though the letter. Her face brightened immediately. "Hermione says her family's taking a vacation here! Mamá can we go? Please?"

Galena had her doubts; spending time with any of the children from that school wouldn't make it any easier….

------

The sun shone brightly on their heads and as both girls giggled their way out of the ocean and onto the white sandy beach their Mother's sat under the large umbrella, half smiles on their faces. They were so young, and carefree… it seemed nothing had touched their lives, yet both women knew that wasn't true.

"I don't want her to go." Galena said staring at her daughter, who dropped onto the sand laughing.

"We feel the same way." Melina Granger agreed. "But Hermione insists and the HeadMaster has assured us Hogwarts is the safest place…" she trailed off.

"Safe." Galena repeated without emotion. How could the old man say their children were safe in that school? After the events of the last year- and the …. _Goblin_-

"She's happy there." Melina confessed watching her daughter laughing easily with Stahna. Both girls were enjoying the summer vacation though most of their conversations dealt mostly with spells they'd be learning their next year. Melina wondered if Stahna would return considering that Galena had made up her mind on that.

The girls yelled and Stahna's voice rose above the waves.

"Jerk!"

Both women turned to the children, Galena almost standing when she noticed her son, Japheth, flick the last of the sea water in the beach bucket to his sister.

"Witch." He taunted and Galena did rise, her voice sharp as she called his full name.

"Ha!" Stahna smirked. "Now you'll get it." She tossed a wad of wet sand at him as he faced his Mother.

"I was teasing!" he cried in defense, shoulders tucked up and his innocent face in place. The truth was he felt just a little jealous of his baby sister. She got to go off to school in some fancy castle with talking paintings and moving stairwells, while _he_ was stuck back at the Academy learning about important old generals and boring stuff. What did Stahna do?

"What have I told you, Japheth?" Galena demanded from the edge of her shaded umbrella. Japheth dropped his head barely casting a disgruntled look at his sister.

"Not to call her names." He replied but most especially, he'd been _ordered_ not to call her _that_. _Especially_ in public.

"Dummy." Stahna muttered shaking her head. She nudged Hermione smiling. With a slight jerk of her head, Hermione nodded and then both girls launched themselves at Japheth, laughing.

"Stahna!" Galena stepped out of her shade, face drawn into a frown.

"Hermione Granger!" Melina stood up shocked at her daughter's behavior. It was so unlike her and there they were, all three rolling in the sand, laughing.

"Get him!" Stahna squealed.

"NO fair!" Japheth yelled still laughing as he managed to slip out of Hermione's reach.

"He's sneaky!" Hermione complained between laughs. She got to her knees giggling as Japheth tried to get up while Stahna clung to his back like a monkey. "Eew! That's gross!" she squealed as Japheth let out a yelp.

Stahna hopped off his back laughing. She waved Hermione up trying to talk and run at the same time.

"You cant _do_ that!" Japheth yelled glaring at his sister while trying to get the sand she'd stuck in his nose when she poked him.

Stahna stuck out her tongue in response.

"Eep! Run, Mione!" Stahna dashed towards her Mother with Hermione on her heels. They dropped behind the women laughing as Japheth was deterred by the look on his Mother's face.

"Hey, you got off easy." Stahna said gasping in a breath. "I could've turned you into a frog…"

"Stahna." Galena warned.

"We're not allowed, Stan." Hermione reminded.

"I _know_." Stahna rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I cant threaten him with it if he's all annoying and bossy like he usually gets."

"Dios…" Galena shook her head drawing in a calming breath. Sometimes she wondered if her children behaved that way on purpose.

"Yeah, well don't forget who you gotta spar with later this week." Japheth reminded her with smirking grin.

"Uhgh." Stahna flopped onto the shaded sand much to Hermione's amusement.

------

Galena passed the next dish around the full table enjoying the company of the Granger's. She was surprised Aníbal had taken to David considering his profession wasn't as interesting as most of the friends her husband had. Then again, Aníbal flew jets or helicopters or- he was in the sky and that was all Galena could say about her husband. Still, it was nice. Aníbal had a 'friend' _outside_ of his work and profession, and he certainly seemed to enjoy hanging out with David. The dentist was equally surprised to find himself enjoying the company of the AirForce pilot. Both men had a fondness for the classics, a secret Aníbal kept from his pilot buddy's on base.

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" David asked.

"I'm sorry to say I've been called back to base." Aníbal replied. He'd already told Galena earlier that day. "But," he looked around smiling. "Galena and the kids will be staying behind." He turned to David and Melina. "Would you mind having three more?"

Melina smiled turning to Galena.

"That would be lovely. We can take the children to the museum." Melina said completely missing Japheth's drooping shoulders as he heard.

"Too bad. Does it happen often?" David asked as the women began to plan the next day.

"It's the AirForce." Aníbal answered taking another bite of the pasta dish. He caught Stahna staring at him, a serious look on her face and winked. Her lips barely rose, smiling and then she was talking to Hermione.

Aníbal knew Galena didn't want to send their little girl back to England. He wasn't sure if _he_ was comfortable with letting her go after the events at the school. He'd only met the Granger's and though his little girl was happy he wanted her safe. There wasn't much of the summer holiday left and Aníbal still had a lot to think about.

------

_**AN: So then end of year one. Maybe I'll do a year two...**_


End file.
